La historia del rey oscuro y la dama de la Luna
by mininaxoxo
Summary: Ella solo quería salvar a su prometido, nunca se espero que su noble deseo le causaría tantos problemas. Pero, el principal de todos ellos era aquel sujeto de mirada gélida y cabellos plateados.
1. Preludio: Inculpado

**Tengo la mala noticia de informarles que mi anterior laptop llegó a mejor vida, por lo que perdí los archivos que tenía de las otras historias. No se si podré continuarlas pero mientras leía para recapitular lo escrito, llegó esta idea mi mente y quise plasmarla. Espero que les guste mucho, he cambiado la narrativa. A mi parecer, me gusta más este estilo pero quisiera saber su opinión.**

 **Me esforzaré por continuar la historia de La luna y el lobo, es una de mis favoritas. Muchas gracias por su atención y paciencia.**

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Corría sin desenfreno, la adrenalina se encargaba de adormecer cualquier dolor. A pesar de que su cuerpo mostraba heridas graves, nada podía detener el acelerado retumbar de su corazón. Ama ese sentimiento, esa emoción ferviente. Su vida está en peligro, lo sabe, pero preferiría ese sentimiento que estar en su hogar lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Siendo atendida como toda una princesa, donde sus súbditos y allegados velaran por ella y su bienestar. Ella no es una muñeca de porcelana, Arceus sabe que no pero su padre, Rubí y el padre de éste piensan lo contrario.

Sus ojos azules como el océano captan un ligero destello rojo, de aquella penumbra aparece otro Myghtena dispuesto a matarla con solo un ataque. Logra evitar el ataque con cierta dificultad, sus garras alcanzaron a rasgar parte de su vestido más sangre tiñe su ropa con aquel color característico. Eso es lo que le faltaba, una herida más en su torso. Continúa corriendo, escapando de los ataques mientras su fiel Blaziken se encarga de abrirle el paso y cuidar de ella. Sabía que debía venir mejor preparada sí se atrevería a cruzar estas sendas.

Se detiene abruptamente en posición de combate, dos Myghtenas más atacan a sus costados. Esquiva su ataque, logrando darle una fuerte patada a uno antes de que Blaziken les propine una buena golpiza. Respira agitada, no se detendrán por nada. Pueden oler su sudor al igual que el miedo que se desprende por todo su cuerpo. Su amiga fiel, se detiene un momento para recuperar su fuerza. Fue muy tonta, soberbia y presumida por atreverse a venir al mismo infierno con solo su querida Toro.

Cierra sus ojos, ¿cuándo podrá ver luz en este mundo insípido y triste? Si ha podido ver donde pisa ha sido gracias a los destellos de luz que desprende su cuerpo y el de Toro. La tierra retumba con el sonido de un aullido a lo lejos, sacando a ambas de sus pensamientos.

―Creo que esto todavía no termina, Toro.― Habla por primera vez en muchas horas. Solo han estado corriendo, escapando de las garras y mordidas de todos aquellos seres de la oscuridad.―Debemos continuar.―Vuelven al camino.―Resiste Rubí, resiste un poco más.―Susurra mientras corre sin mirar atrás.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

De repente una luz aparece en medio de toda esa oscuridad, guiándola por un camino más prometedor. Están cansadas y agotadas, las heridas que tiene son muy graves. Su cuerpo empieza a cobrarle por el maltrato brindado. A pesar de ello, no se detiene y continúa corriendo. Evade todo ser oscuro, recorriendo aquel camino de luz que, misteriosamente, aquellos seres no desean cruzar. Al final divisa un campo lleno de flores que bailan acompasadas al son del viento. Una vez fuera de aquella oscuridad cierra sus ojos para lograr acostumbrarlos al nuevo escenario lleno de luz. ¿Habrá regresado a casa sin querer?

―¿Dónde estamos?― Pregunta inconscientemente. Sabe que no tendrá respuesta.―Estamos en la parte más oscura de tu corazón.―Una voz a su derecha la alerta, gira en posición de ataque. Lista para defenderse mientras es imitada por su amiga Toro.―Aunque, me parece extraño que este sea tu más grande terror. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar la oscuridad de cada ser?―Una mujer de cabellos rubios, tez blanca y sonrisa enigmática se acerca a ella. La cola de su vestido negro se extiende por el pasto lleno de vida del campo.―Bienvenida a tu rincón de oscuridad.―

Baja sus puños sin dejar ese sentimiento de alerta. La observa minuciosamente, tratando de anticipar sus acciones.―¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué intenciones tienes? Si este lugar me pertenece, ¿Por qué estás aquí?―Pide respuestas sin medir sus palabras o cuidar su tono como su padre tanto le encomienda. ¿Quién en su sano juicio cuidaría la etiqueta en vista de las circunstancias?

―Me llamo Cynthia, mucho gusto su majestad.―Hace una leve reverencia en señal de respeto.―Me es un honor poder estar aquí en su pequeño pedazo oscuro.―Habla con total sinceridad, sin inmutarse por la agresividad de la muchacha. Pareciera que está acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato.―Esperaba por usted. Mis intenciones son únicamente serle de utilidad en su viaje. Estoy aquí para ser su guía.―Responde cada una de sus preguntas antes de girar para comenzar el viaje.―Sé que su visita a este lugar no es para quedarse. Usted no fue consumida por la locura ni por sus oscuros deseos así que la única razón por la que vendría a este lugar es para ver al amo y señor de las sombras.―Explica mientras es seguida de cerca por la joven y su amiga.

―¿Tú me puedes llevar con el rey oscuro?― Pregunta esperanzada.―Yo solo puedo guiarla, majestad. A pesar de que sea la hija de Kyogre, las reglas se aplican para todos. Lo que pase en el camino y las adversidades que debe pasar, las tendrá que lidiar usted sola. Es su mundo oscuro, no el mío. Cuando salgamos de aquí al reino de mi señor, me temo que mis limitaciones serán las mismas.―Sus ojos dorados cruzan con sus dos océanos.―Lo lamento, pero son las reglas. Debe tener mucho cuidado y no baje la guardia nunca aún con mi señor presente.―Sin deseos de seguir charlando continúan el camino.

A cada paso que se infiltran en aquel frondoso bosque, le recuerda mucho a su hogar y es algo que la inquieta demasiado. ¿Si este lugar es la parte más oscura de su ser porque es idéntico a su realidad? Debería estar lleno de todo aquello que la atemoriza y quita el sueño. De sus oscuros sentimientos y sus grandes miedos. Al menos, esos es lo que ha escuchado. Las leyendas narran que la parte oscura de todo ser es el lugar más sombrío donde sus pesadillas cobran vida. Entonces, ¿Por qué el de ella es diferente?

Pasan cerca de un claro, un ligero vistazo a aquellas aguas cristalinas la obligan a detenerse abruptamente. Ahí delante de ella, yace un quiosco de ofrendas en medio del claro hermosamente decorado y cubierto de pétalos de cerezo (aquellos que tanto ama). Una mujer de cabellos caramelos y tez blanca la observa con aquellos ojos azules llenos de nostalgia desde el centro del claro. La dama lleva un vestido tan puro como el resplandor de la luna y un velo, adornado de pequeños destellos como estrellas, cubre su cabeza. Su cabello largo se extiende por toda la superficie del quiosco y sus manos están unidas en señal de oración. Se acerca un poco más para observarla mejor, aquel rostro lo conoce muy bien. Lo ve cada mañana que despierta, su rostro. Aquellos ojos son los suyos. Las lágrimas recorren las mejillas de aquella visión suya.

Verse a sí misma pero unos años mayor en tal estado la ha conmocionado. Se ve hermosa con ese atuendo y todas las joyas además de la pequeña diadema en forma de coronilla que sostiene el velo, pero aquellos ojos tan vacíos de esperanza apuñalan su corazón. ¿Ese será su futuro? Las aves vuelan a su alrededor, arreglando cualquier arruga de su vestido o acomodando su velo mientras entonan canciones alegres que no aminoran su tristeza, pareciera acentuarla. Entiende el motivo, a lo lejos puede observar a otro ser acercarse. Un varón de cabellos cenizos y ojos como rubíes, le regalan una sonrisa llena de amor. Vestido con aquellos singulares trajes de príncipes que tanto le encanta usar, se acerca a ella. Ofrece una ligera reverencia antes de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla.

Estupefacta solo observa como más lágrimas recorren esos ojos tristes. A pesar de que todo sea una visión en su paladar puede degustar el sabor amargo de aquel beso. ¿En verdad ese es su futuro? Es lo que tanto ha querido, pero ¿Por qué se siente tan vacía? ¿Por qué su corazón embarga aquel sentimiento de aprehensión?

Un ligero toque en su hombro la despierta de sus pensamientos tormentosos, voltea a su derecha para encontrar el rostro preocupado de su Blaziken.―E-e-estoy bien, Toro.― Dice entre cortadamente, aún no logra recuperarse de aquella visión.―Continuemos.― Regresa una vez más al sendero donde Cynthia las espera.

―Le dije que tuviera cuidado su majestad.―La observa con seriedad.―No debe perderse en la oscuridad. Sin bajar la guardia.―Sin decir nada más continúan el camino.

De repente, los arboles pierden poco a poco aquellas hojas verdes dejando solo ramas a la vista. Su característico color café es opacado, ahora un tono gris lo domina. El día parece acabarse dando paso a la oscuridad, pero una sin estrellas ni luna.

―Trate de seguirme lo más que pueda su majestad. Acabamos de pisar los dominios de mi señor.―Observa como Cynthia utiliza una linterna de aceite para iluminar su camino.

El bosque se vuelve más tétrico a cada paso que den y la sensación de ser observadas la domina. El miedo vuelve a ser presente en su cuerpo, Toro se acerca más a ella para poder brindarle cierto consuelo. A su derecha un nuevo ser oscuro las ataca. Velozmente, su Blaziken la protege desviando el ataque del enemigo. Sin esperar una señal de su pokemon. Reanudan la carrera a su libertad. Cynthia se ha perdido en toda la espesura de la noche, a lo lejos logra vislumbrar la luz de su linterna.

―Debemos seguirla lo más que podemos o nos perderemos en este lugar.―A pesar de que pareciere un plan sencillo es todo lo contrario con los reanudados ataques. Después de todo, sus heridas no han sido tratadas adecuadamente causando que sus movimientos sean más lentos.

Han sido emboscadas, una jauría de Myghtenas las acorralan en un acantilado. Dirige su vista por la orilla del lugar, logrando observar las oscuras aguas que fluyen con rapidez debajo de ellas. Sí estuviera en casa, sería otra historia. Los gruñidos de aquellos seres no le ayudan a concentrarse, su amiga respira agitadamente. Sabe que la forzó demasiado y será imposible salir de esta precaria situación ilesa. Aquellos lobos son atraídos por aquella luz que sus cuerpos desprenden, en medio de toda esta oscuridad les debe parecen extraño además de fascinante la piel de ellas, dos seres de luz. Da un paso atrás para mantener distancia solo para ver que no queda más camino, su pie casi resbala. Un pequeño destello llamo su atención, el agua pareció calmarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, deja su cuerpo caer al agua mientras canta una vieja canción. Toro la observa con terror al verla caer.

Agua, necesitaba sentirla. Es rodeada nuevamente por su luz, siente como sus emociones fluyen con el río, una sonrisa recorre sus labios. El agua comienza a calmarse mientras brilla con la luz de su corazón.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Coloca su mano en su barbilla mientras sus ojos grises como el acero examinan el tablero al frente de él. La luz tenue de la chimenea ilumina el cuarto al mismo tiempo que le brinda el calor para aquella noche de invierno. Acerca su vaso de brandy a sus labios con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda toma la pieza del caballo dispuesto a realizar su jugada cuando de pronto una pieza de peón de su lado del tablero cae. Alza una ceja gris ante este inesperado evento. Parece ser que le han ganado territorio. Bebe todo el líquido de aquel vaso de cristal antes de tirar el recipiente a la chimenea donde se rompe en mil pedazos para luego ser consumido por las llamas. Furioso es una palabra corta al sentimiento ardiente que recorre por todo su ser. ¿Quién osa a desafiarlo en su reino?

Se levanta del cómodo sillón con rapidez, desea respuestas y las quiere ahora. Se acomoda su traje negro, al igual que su corbata roja mientras trata de mantener la calma. Si va a liberar su ira será en el momento adecuado, pero primero quiere ver a ese individuo impertinente arrodillado a sus pies.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Una fuerte ráfaga de agua en forma de Milotic arrasa con todos sus enemigos. Blaziken sonríe al reconocer el poder de su ama. Zafiro emerge de aquel río montando un Gyarados hecho de agua quien con suma delicadeza la ayuda a pisar tierra antes de abatirse contra sus enemigos.―Aunque estemos fuera de nuestro territorio, el agua sigue siendo mía.―Le brinda una sonrisa a su fiel amiga.―Pero no puedo seguir arriesgándote así.―Al ver que no queda enemigo alguno, regresa a las aguas tranquilas. Recitando un suave verso transformado en canción, el río se aglomera en torno en ella levantando un pilar de agua que la rodea en espiral. Una vez terminado el verso, la barrera que la protegía se deshace y del río emerge un Glaceon. La nueva criatura abre sus ojos, realiza una leve reverencia que es correspondida por la castaña.―Gracias por acudir a mi llamado. Espero poder servirte tan bien como tú me sirves a mí. Continuemos el viaje, nos esperan en nuestro reino de luz.―

Con fuerzas renovadas, al menos espiritualmente. Continua su viaje con un nuevo compañero que espera les pueda ayudar a salir de este infierno. Sus ojos azules captan nuevamente la luz de la linterna de Cynthia, parece que las estaba esperando. Les sonríe antes de indicarles el camino. Aquellos arboles grises y tristes parecen esparcirse del camino y las puertas de acero de una enorme mansión las invitan a pasar.

―Bienvenida a la mansión del rey oscuro.―La saluda Cynthia una vez cercas. ―Pensé que viviría en un castillo.―Comenta sorprendida la joven morena.―Mi señor detesta los castillos, dice que son innecesariamente grandes además de ostentosos.―Responde la guardiana.―Pero en su lugar prefiere una mansión extremadamente grande.―Señala con ironía la castaña.―Sí ese fuera el caso hubiera escogido mejor una choza.―Sentencia con cierta presunción.―Le ruego respeto a mi señor, su majestad.―Exclama con vehemencia.―Debe agradecer que ha sido amable y generoso en permitirle visitar su reino.―

―¿Disculpa?―Exclama con burla.―¿Dónde estuvo aquella amabilidad y generosidad cuando aquellos Myghtenas nos atacaron?―Frunce sus cejas con enojo mientras coloca sus manos en sus caderas.

―¿Acaso creyó que sería tan sencillo entrar al reino de las sombras?―Pregunta con cierta burla, retándola mientras cruza sus brazos. La morena le sostiene la mirada con cierto enojo.―Si su majestad pudo llegar aquí es gracias a mi señor, de otra forma ya hubiera acabado con usted en cualquier momento.―Abre las puertas de la mansión, incitándola nuevamente a seguirla.―La única persona que la detenía de llegar aquí era usted misma, su majestad.―Con esa última sentencia continúan su camino en silencio.

La morena medita las últimas palabras de la mensajera. ¿Aquellos Myghtenas salvajes eran sus propios miedos que la querían ver caer? Este reino es muy retorcido para su gusto. Hace una mueca molesta por todo lo ocurrido. Ella misma se causó este sufrimiento innecesario.―Este es un reino muy extraño.―

―En realidad, es un reino donde le permite reflejar su verdadera naturaleza. Aquella que todo ser intenta esconder. Usted se encontró con su mayor temor, aquel que su corazón esconde.―Cynthia observa aquel destello de nostalgia cruzar los ojos de la morena por unos instantes antes de regresar a su habitual aire. Si su señor le preguntará, a ella le parece tremendamente intrigante la joven que ahora la sigue ciegamente. Es increíble cómo puede confiar en ella, no la conoce a pesar de ello no ha dudado en seguir sus consejos. ¿Así serán todos los seres de la luz? No, no lo son. Ella le ha tocado conocer a varios de su tipo para saber que esta chica es única. Tal vez, se deba a que es la hija de Kyogre. Un ser de sangre real como la de su amo. Sea cual sea la razón que motive a sus acciones, esta chica es adorable y tierna. Sin contar que confiable, esos ojos y sonrisas alegres la han cautivado. Sí la situación fuera distinta, no le sorprendería escuchar el tintineo de su risa. Es agradable conocer a alguien así, es algo único pues en este reino no hay nada que se le compare a una ligera sonrisa de las suyas.

Recorren los pasillos de aquella mansión. Aunque el dueño de este reino deteste los castillos por ser extremadamente grandes, esta mansión rivalizaría con uno. Siente la mirada de aquellos seres de la oscuridad, serán súbditos del rey oscuro o sus propios miedos. Como si le leyera la mente, Cynthia responde a sus dudas.―Ellos son súbditos de mi señor, no solo son Myghtenas su majestad. También son personas como yo.― Prestando un poco más atención puede distinguir siluetas distintas a los seres que la atacaron. Damas con hermosos vestidos y caballeros con sombreros de copa. Sus ojos la observan con deleite y avaricia, aquella sonrisa ambiciosa no se le ha escapado. Desean robarle su luz, algo que no está dispuesta a permitirles. Cynthia se detiene al frente de aquellas puertas de caoba siendo imitada por la morena. Se dirige a ella con total precaución, midiendo sus palabras.―Por favor, muestre respeto a mi señor. Se encuentra en su territorio, mida bien sus acciones majestad. Lo que sea que vaya a solicitarle, debe hacerlo de la manera más atenta y cordialmente posible.―Sus cejas rubias se frunce de preocupación genuina, aquella chica la ha atrapado en sus redes. Observa sus ojos azules los cuales la miran atentamente, suspira profundamente deseando que todo vaya bien.― Adelante su majestad, cuídese por favor.―

―Gracias por tu apoyo y preocupación, Cynthia. Fue un gusto conocerte.―La nombrada asiente al mismo tiempo que responde.―El gusto es mío.―Sus ojos dorados se abren de sorpresa al sentir los brazos de la chica rodearla, un sentimiento cálido la invade. Es algo nuevo y agradable, poco a poco corresponde. Este sentimiento es extraño y desconocido para ella, pero le agrada, una sonrisa sincera se dibuja en sus labios.―Fue un enorme placer.―Se separa para abrirle la puerta y permitirle la entrada.

Zafiro asiente en respuesta, respira profundamente para armarse de valor. A paso decidido entra a la habitación siendo seguida por sus pokemons. Entra a la sala del trono, camina por la alfombra roja que la guía hacia el rey. Al frente de ella se encuentra el ser más temido por todos, aquel ser que su padre y el padre de Rubí detestan, el rey de la oscuridad. Sigue el consejo de Cynthia, hace una reverencia mientras exclama.― Agradezco mucho que me permita visitarlo, su majestad.―Toro se arrodilla ante el rey mientras Glaceon hace una reverencia, los dos pokemons no levantan su vista al igual que su ama.

El rey oscuro observa con soberbia a los seres de luz, reposa su cabeza en su mano izquierda. Aunque la verdad se encuentre intrigado por la visita de la hija de Kyogre, no piensa mostrar debilidad ante ella. Desconoce sus verdaderas intenciones. Admite que parece extremadamente tierna y adorable. Inocente, si se lo preguntan. Una sonrisa ladina aparece por su rostro, esto último es lo que más le encantó de ella. ¿Cuál será el sabor de la hija favorita? Muerde su labio inferior, mentiría si dijera que no se muere por probarla. ―¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, princesa?― Aquella voz grave y potente le causa un ligero temblor a la joven. ¿Qué habrá sido eso?

Zafiro muerde su mejilla, no debe irritarse con él por llamarla así. El rey oscuro desconoce el malestar que siente cuando alguien se atreve a decirle princesa.―En verdad, su majestad, vengo por un asunto que se debe atender en mi reino.―Selecciona cuidadosamente las palabras, respira profundamente para lograr tranquilizarse. Sabe que lo que viene después no le gustará para nada al rey de las tinieblas, pero no vino hasta aquí para irse con las manos vacías.

Parpadea ante lo dicho, un asunto que concierne a los seres de luz. Entonces, ¿Cuál será ese asunto que requiera de sus servicios?―¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mí, princesa?―La morena se irgue, sus ojos azules observan con determinación a los dos orbes de acero. Un ligero destello de asombro y curiosidad atraviesas esos ojos platinados. Respira profundamente, una vez más. Sus manos se forman en puños con toda la seguridad que pudo conseguir exclama las siguientes palabras.―He venido por ti para hacerte pagar por tu crimen, señor de las sombras. Vendrás conmigo al reino de la luz donde serás juzgado por tus acciones.―

Ante lo dicho por la joven una sonora risa escapa por sus labios, no puede creer la estupidez de la princesa. Trata de guardar la compostura, pero ¡Arceus! no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que rio con tantas ganas. Su brazo derecho abraza su torso, ¡Dioses! Incluso le duele el estómago por tanto reír. Su sonrisa es tal que muestra sus colmillos afilados, su mano izquierda revuelve sus cabellos plateados. Debe calmarse para poder responder elocuentemente. Respira profundamente, un poco más calmado, pero sin dejar de reír, logra ver las cejas castañas de la princesa contraídas en una mueca de enojo. Sus puños tiemblan ligeramente, la morena trata de controlar su ira. Cesa poco a poco su risa al ver la seriedad de sus palabras.―Princesa. Sí sus intenciones son serias, me gustaría saber por cuál de todos mis crímenes se me juzgará.―Logra decir entre risas, realiza nuevamente ejercicios de respiración para dejar de reír.

Zafiro no pudo contener más su ira, le nubla su mente por completo. Deja escapar toda la presión que siente en su pecho.―Me parece increíble que para usted sea solo un juego. ―Su cuerpo tiembla por el coraje y dolor que esto le causa.―¿Cómo puede ser tan insensato e insensible?―El rey oscuro borra todo rastro de regocijo, su rostro se muestra estoico y temible. Aunque sienta un poco de miedo por el cambio drástico del rey, la morena continúa.― C-cómo pu-puede estar ahí s-sentado regocijándose del s-sufrimiento que u-usted ca-causo?―Su voz se corta por el coraje que invade su cuerpo.―No había razón alguna para que atentara en contra del príncipe Rubí. No hemos sobre pasado nuestros límites, la enemistad presente entre nosotros desde tiempos inmemoriales seguía a raya, pero eso no le impidió atacar al príncipe de fuego. Atentó contra su vida, ahora esta convulsionándose por el veneno que usted le inyectó. Su maldición lo está destrozando en pedazos y causándole un dolor inimaginable.―Suaves lágrimas recorren sus mejillas sonrojadas por la ira.―Si debo llevarlo en contra de su voluntad, así será.―Exclama decidida.

Se irgue de su trono, causando un leve respingo en la joven. Sus pokemons se ponen en alerta, listos para proteger a su ama. Zafiro se esfuerza en mantener su postura, en verdad que siente terror por las acciones que el rey oscuro puede tomar contra ella. Aunque, el rey de las sombras sea tremendamente apuesto no puede mentir que siente miedo.―Princesa, he cometido muchos crímenes, pero puedo jurar que no he atentado contra la vida del príncipe Rubí. Ese castigo no me corresponde a mí. Deben ser tan estúpidos si creen que me atrevería a infiltrarme en su reino, donde soy más vulnerable, para envenenar a su prometido.―Aquella voz grave le provoca un temblor en su espina dorsal.

―¿A quién más podía acusar si no a usted? El príncipe Rubí cayó preso de las convulsiones, un dolor indescriptible lo invade y su piel tomo una tonalidad grisácea. Rasgos que sin duda usted conoce muy bien.―Un ligero atisbo de miedo y penuria invade su voz.

―En efecto, conozco esos síntomas, pero eso no significa que yo sea el causante del sufrimiento del príncipe de fuego.―Cruza sus brazos sin dejar la seriedad de sus acciones ni el coraje que siente por las acciones osadas de la princesa. Ver que venir a gritarle y acusarle en su territorio que muchacha tan osada.

Mira detenidamente aquellos ojos platinados, no hay destello o atisbo de duda de sus palabras. Ninguna señal que le indicara que miente, la joven no puede evitar que las lágrimas escapen de sus ojos.―Entonces, venga conmigo al reino de la luz para enmendar nuestras falsas acusaciones y ayudar al príncipe.―Implora entre sollozos.

―No me interesa estar en buenos términos con ustedes, si no lo sabías esto me favorece. Siendo ustedes los que empezaron con los daños, puedo dirigir cualquier acto contra su persona de forma que sea una compensación por el mal trato. Además, lo que le pase a tu prometido me tiene sin cuidado.―Su mirada gélida se dirige a la morena causándole otro temblor en su espina dorsal con voz poderosa y autoritaria, determina.―En vista que no has entendido tu posición, princesa. Te haré pagar por tu impertinencia y osadía de venir a mi reino a reclamarme. Siendo o no el culpable eso no quita el hecho de que estas en mi territorio.―Toma asiento, al mismo tiempo que reposa su cabeza en su mano nuevamente.―Por favor, no me aburran.―

Los súbditos oscuros ríen ante la respuesta de su amo y señor, no han perdido de vista la interacción entre el rey oscuro y la princesa de los mares, pero sobre todo no han dejado de ver aquella cálida luz que desprende los cuerpos de aquellos invasores. Gustosos, acceden a las órdenes de su amo, sus ojos rojos brillan con deleite. Se lanzan al ataque con garras y dientes.

Blaziken rápidamente entra en acción, propinando golpes certeros a sus enemigos, pero esta tan cansada y las heridas de las batallas anteriores la vuelven vulnerable a los ataques. Un golpe a su costado la obliga a caer al frío piso de mármol. Glaceon lanza un rayo de hielo a su dirección deteniendo así a varios contrincantes y ayudándole a reponerse. Su ama utiliza un poco del poder brindado por Glaceon, siendo un ser derivado de su elemento principal puede manejar con facilidad su poder a diferencia de ella que es de fuego. El amo Rubí es el único que puede utilizar su naturaleza. A pesar de ello, prefiere servirle a la joven princesa. Es su mejor amiga después de todo.

Zafiro lanza una parte del poder prestado por Glaceon a unos cuantos seres de sombra en un ataque horizontal, utiliza el poder restante para transformar la energía en armas. La luz se desprende formando la silueta de dos cuchillas en cada mano, gira esquivando a dos atacantes mientras logra lastimarlos con sus cuchillas. La adrenalina nuevamente domina su cuerpo, pero esta vez su parte física se niega a cooperar, sus movimientos son lentos y sus contrincantes logran herirla causando que sus viejas heridas vuelvan a sangrar.

El rey oscuro observa la sanguinaria batalla con aburrimiento, les dijo que quería entretenerse. La sangre de sus enemigos y de sus súbditos tiñe su sala del trono. Se ven agotados, casi desfallecidos. A pesar de ello, no piensan rendirse al menos hasta que se agoten sus fuerzas por completo. La escena le parece muy simple, esperaba más de la hija de Kyogre. ¿Acaso sus ojos plateados captaron un destello de sonrisa? La princesa está a punto de perder su vida en manos de sus súbditos, pero ella se encuentra disfrutando el momento. Interesante, al parecer la hija favorita esconde algo. Sonríe intrigado.

Toro yace en el suelo, su respiración es entrecortada ha perdido mucha sangre y su cuerpo ya no le permite pelear más. Las piernas de Glaceon tiemblan, son demasiados. No puede con todos, le cuesta seguirlos y su defensa está cayendo. Zafiro se encuentra arrodillada, sigue apuñalando a cualquiera que se acerque con movimientos lentos. Sus piernas no pueden mantenerla en pie ni un segundo más. Este es su fin, que forma de acabar con su vida en manos de ese ser despreciable. Lanza una mirada retadora a aquel despiadado y horrible rey. Bien, se ha de morir lo hará, pero antes dará toda la pelea que pueda. La determinación no se ha escapado de aquella mirada azulina.

―¡Deténganse!―Se irgue rápidamente mientras grita alto y claro. Sus súbditos salen corriendo despavoridos, ninguno quiere sufrir la ira de su amo. Lanza una mirada gélida a la morena quien no deja de retarlo a pesar de que su cuerpo se encuentre tan maltrecho y su alma esté desgastada por el viaje. Finge tener el coraje de posarse ante él, pero su cuerpo tiembla de miedo. Es un ser tan aterrador, tan aterradoramente apuesto.―Es curioso.―Baja con calma las escaleras de su podio, camina a paso lento mientras continua.―Hace rato me encontraba en mi despacho, tranquilo. Era un día cualquiera, analizaba mis siguientes jugadas. ¿Sabes lo que me sorprendió en medio de mi meditación?―Se detiene a un paso de ella, cruza sus brazos e irgue su cabeza con soberbia mientras baja su mirada al suelo donde la castaña continúa arrodillada y respirando entrecortadamente.―Una de mis piezas cayó ante mí, un hecho extraño sí me lo preguntas por qué ni siquiera he comenzado los ataques.―Toma una posición en cuclillas para poder estar a la misma altura que ella, sus cejas se fruncen en señal de enojo. Deja escapar su ira poco a poco a través de las siguientes palabras.―No te basto con entrar a mis dominios sin mi permiso, profanar mis tierras con tus demonios y purificar mis ríos. ¡Tenías que venir a mi mansión a lanzar esa sarta de majaderías y falsos reclamos! ¡Además de arruinar la belleza de mi sala del trono!―El temblor en su cuerpo joven se hace más presente al ser testigo de la ira del rey oscuro. Trata vanamente de controlar las lágrimas que se esparcen por sus mejillas llenas de sangre.―Princesa, usted ha cometido tantas faltas que merecen un castigo. No se encuentra en posición de oponerse, está en mi reino. A pesar de todo, ¡Osa desafiarme con esa mirada!―Respira profundamente para calmarse, regula su voz. Una ligera risa irónica escapa de sus labios. ―El destino es tan sorprendente. Cuando me di cuenta de que una parte de mi reino fue purificado, exigí inmediatamente que el responsable de ese tal acto estuviera arrodillado ante mí.―Una sonrisa burlona se desliza por su rostro.―Henos aquí, princesa.―

―Admito que mis actos no han sido los más respetuosos, pero créame su majestad que si no fuera por el agotamiento de mi cuerpo ahora mismo estuviera de pie y no arrodillada ante usted.―Exclama con toda la fuerza de voluntad y coraje que pudo acumular. Ante lo dicho el rey de las sombras hace una mueca, le sonríe falsamente.

―Suerte para usted, princesa. Yo soy un hombre de negocios, ¿Qué le parecería hacer un trato?―Ofrece mientras toma la cintura de la morena con su mano izquierda y la ayuda a levantarse. Sin soltar el fuerte agarre, la sostiene en pie durante su diatriba.

―¿Un trato?― La intriga invade sus dos océanos mientras intenta esconder vanamente el sonrojo provocado por la cercanía del rey de las tinieblas. ¿A qué viene eso? ¡Es su enemigo! Aunque él no sea el culpable del sufrimiento de Rubí sigue siendo su némesis, pero aquella voz la hace temblar. Ahora que habla con total calma, pareciera arrullarla. Es tan seductora. Se regaña mentalmente, debe concentrarse en lo que está pasando. No actuar como una niña tonta además ella está comprometida y por nada del universo terminaría con el ser más despreciable y sanguinario que es el rey de las tinieblas.

―Sí, uno beneficioso para ambos, pero será mejor discutirlo en mi despacho. Después de tomar cuidado de usted, sin duda alguna. Merece un buen descanso además de las debidas atenciones a esas heridas. Sigue sangrando, princesa.―Su voz grave toma un tono más calmado y suave. La morena observa el saco negro del rey mancharse con su sangre. Apenada, se disculpa sinceramente. ―Lo lamento su majestad.―

―No se preocupe, princesa. La prioridad ahora es su recuperación y la de sus servidores, por supuesto. Emma y Lionel, tomen el debido cuidado de los súbditos de su majestad. ¿Dónde está nuestra hospitalidad?―Dos mujeres con uniforme de sirvientas hacen una ligera reverencia para después dirigirse con los pokemons y ayudarles a levantarse.― Quiero que Ana y Luisa preparen una habitación para la princesa, la del ala este. Es nuestra invitada de honor.―

―Le daremos la que se encuentra cerca de la suya, mi rey. Por cualquier eventualidad, pueda acceder rápidamente a su auxilio.―Una de las mucamas responde, aumentando así el sonrojo de la princesa.

―Bien pensado, Emma.―Brindan una ligera reverencia a ambos antes de continuar con sus deberes. Zafiro lanza un ligero grito de sorpresa al sentir que el rey oscuro la carga en brazos al estilo nupcial.―Tranquila princesa, solo la llevaré a su habitación.―Una sonrisa socarrona se dibuja en sus labios, la morena oculta su rostro en el hombro izquierdo del rey. No desea que vea su sonrojo.―No haré nada que usted no quiera que haga.―Le susurra seductoramente en su oído de una forma sugestiva. Otro temblor recorre su espalda, sabe que él se percató al ver la sonrisa de deleite en su rostro. No caerá en su juego, frunce sus cejas castañas en señal de molestia. ―No olvide que estoy comprometida, su majestad.―

―No por mucho.― Exclama con burla solo para ganarse una mirada de muerte por parte de la morena, una risa de regocijo escapa por su garganta. Arceus, esta chica le fascina.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Abre sus ojos azules, parpadea tratando de acostumbrarse a la penumbra de la habitación. Se restriega en las sabanas antes de sentir una punzada de dolor en uno de sus costados. Los recuerdos la invaden en un destello. Todo aquello parecía un sueño. Se irgue en una posición sentada con sumo cuidado. ―Así que todo fue real.― Suspira melancólica. Sus ojos se entrecierran, no quiere llorar. No en los dominios de aquel monstruo.― Rubí― Un ligero toque en la puerta la saca de su amargura.― Adelante.―

La puerta se abre dando paso a una de las mucamas de la mansión, ilumina la habitación con una vela. Después de brindarle una reverencia, se dispone a cumplir con su labor. Enciende cada vela de la habitación para poder iluminarla. Zafiro la observa trabajar.―Creo que sería mejor si abriera las cortinas del balcón.―Aconseja a la dama.

―Mi princesa.―Entona con sencillez y respeto.―En este reino la penumbra nos domina. La luna nos ha negado su belleza. Solo hay oscuridad.―Da una última reverencia antes de marcharse e indicar los pies de la cama donde un vestido reposa.

Zafiro medita lo dicho por la sirvienta.―La luna se esconde.―Murmura suavemente. Se levanta de la cama, cuidadosamente para no lastimarse en el camino. Se dirige al balcón para poder corroborar, recorre las hermosas cortinas borgoñas para admirar un cielo oscuro sin rastro de estrellas ni luna.―En verdad no hay ninguna luz en este mundo.―Posa sus suaves manos en el barandal de aquel hermoso balcón, el frío viento recorre su cuerpo malherido. Se abraza a sí misma. Las lágrimas recorren su rostro, no quería llorar, pero no entiende por qué le causa tanto dolor. Es un sentimiento indescriptible, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer este reino antes, pero siente como si ya hubiera estado aquí. Siente...―Culpa... ―Exhala las palabras en sollozos.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Deja el vaso de vidrio vacío en la mesa, ha perdido la cuenta de los tragos que ha tomado. Su miseria no parece disminuir. Toma la botella casi vacía de whisky, entrecierra los ojos, su vista parece nublarse. Tal vez ha tomado demasiado. Aunque nunca es suficiente, no logra llenar ese vacío. En un arranque de furia tira la botella a la chimenea del estudio avivando más las llamas. Como si le importara, desganado se deja caer en su silla mientras reposa sus pies en la mesa de madera. El pasado lo atormenta cada día, recordándole su desdicha. Sonríe con tristeza. Aún recuerda su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos, el suave perfume a durazno, su suave cabello acaramelado y sus cálidos brazos.

― _¡Steven! ¡Mira Steven!_ ― Escucha su voz en lo profundo de su mente. Su mirada de acero se nubla de recuerdos.― _¡Es una flor! ¿Puedes creerlo? Una flor ¿No es hermosa?_ ―Se ha perdido una vez más en el pasado. ―¿Por qué hay una flor en este lugar? Es el reino oscuro, no debería existir vida en este reino maldito.―Exclama con total furia. Delirando, desenterrando sus memorias.― _Steven_ ―Esa sonrisa, no puede negarse a esa imagen. ― _Este reino no ésta maldito. Los seres desean estar malditos por eso viven con una venda en sus ojos. No pueden apreciar la belleza de este lugar porque están muy ocupados en inventarse miserias._ ―Toca su mejilla derecha, la misma que ella le había acariciado.― _Si puede en este mundo oscuro existir hermosas flores como esta, no cabe duda de que nosotros podemos vivir felizmente en él. Steven, quiero que aprendas a apreciar la belleza que te rodea. Debes aprender a quererte a ti mismo, Steven. Tú eres, después de todo, nuestra salvación. Prométeme que harás de este reino un lugar mejor._ ―Sonríe ligeramente con ironía.―Te lo prometo, madre.―Un ligero golpeteo lo saca de sus recuerdos. Se restriega sus ojos con su mano izquierda para despertarse de su ensueño. Se siente adecuadamente para recibir a su invitada de honor.―Adelante.―

Tímidamente la princesa de los mares entra a la habitación, cierra lentamente la puerta. Temerosa y dudosa se acerca a él. Honestamente ha perdido aquel rastro de valentía que sentía hace unas horas, se encuentra en los territorios de su enemigo. Está a su total merced, debe medir sus palabras y acciones si desea seguir con vida. Hace una leve reverencia mientras espera la aprobación de su majestad.

―Levántate, toma asiento.― Le señala un sillón cercas de la chimenea. Zafiro obedece tomando asiento. Curiosa, observa el tablero en la mesa delante de ella. Escucha los pasos del rey acercarse, toma asiento en el sillón frente al suyo. Sus miradas se cruzan por unos instantes no pueden apartar la vista del otro. Se encuentran totalmente intrigados. Los dos esconden algo, lo aguardan tan recelosamente que es indistinguible a simple vista pero que han logrado captar. Al menos, un pequeño destello. Despierta de aquel trance, aquella muchacha lo había atrapado en su encanto. Tose ligeramente para aligerar la tensión de aquel momento incómodo.―Espero que su descanso haya sido placentero, princesa.―

―Sí.―Nerviosa responde mientras trata de esconder el visible temor que siente por él. ―Ha sido muy amable de su parte, su majestad. Quisiera agradecerle a usted y sus mucamas por sus atenciones.―

―No tiene nada que agradecer, princesa. Es todo un honor. ¿Fueron atendidas sus heridas adecuadamente?―Pregunta con dejo de preocupación en su voz.

―Si, muchas gracias a usted. Tanto sus cuidados como el descanso me han ayudado mucho a sanar mis heridas. La mayoría de ellas están ya cicatrizadas.―Exclama con genuino agradecimiento.

―Debo disculparme con usted, princesa. No es correcto que una dama tenga tales marcas en su piel, mis más sinceras disculpas. No era mi intención causarle tantos problemas, pero debe entenderme princesa. Solo estaba protegiendo mi territorio.―Apenado, se disculpa.

Zafiro se sorprende al encontrar ligeros atisbos de tristeza y amargura en los platinados ojos del rey de la oscuridad ―¡No!― Exclama apresuradamente mientras se levanta, no sabe que sentimiento es el que domina ahora su cuerpo o que está pasando con ella, pero al haber sido testigo de aquella mirada desolada del rey no pudo evitar sentirse completamente triste y deseosa de aligerar su miseria.― _¿Qué está pasando conmigo?_ ―

Steven conmocionado por la reacción tan espontanea de la princesa de los mares, la imita irguiéndose de su posición. Ahora puede observar claramente el cuerpo pequeño pero hermoso de la princesa. Le gana por una cabeza. La luz de la chimenea le ayuda a observar aquellos océanos hechos gemas. Su cabello se encuentra suelto, esas hebras acarameladas delinean su rostro pálido. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por la pena y timidez hacen relucir más su belleza infantil e inocente pero aquellos labios no son los de una niña. Son tan perfectos, una puerta que tienta a lo prohibido. Su cuerpo está atrapado entre la línea de la niñez y adultez. Es la metamorfosis de niña a mujer.

―¡Quiero decir!―Apenada y avergonzada, trata de buscar una excusa a su arrebato anterior. Sus delgadas manos juegan con las hebras de sus cabellos en un tic nervioso.― No es su culpa su majestad. Es mía.―Sus ojos platinados se abren de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de la princesa.―Yo fui la que entró a su reino sin su permiso, yo inunde su reino de mis demonios, yo cause este desastre, purifique sus ríos y me atreví a gritarle en su propia casa mientras exigía justicia en el lugar equivocado. La que debe pagar por sus pecados soy yo, su majestad.―Aquella mirada inocente lo ha vuelto a hipnotizar, esta niña lo tiene a sus pies. Se inclina ante él.―Mis sinceras disculpas su majestad. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para obtener su perdón estaré dispuesta a hacerlo.―Sonríe, hace años que no sonreía con sinceridad. ¿Qué le está haciendo esta niña?

―Levántate. Si yo no hubiera querido que entraras, te hubiera detenido desde un principio. Desde el momento que pusiste un pie en mi territorio sabía de ti.―Entrecierra sus ojos mientras habla con voz calmada, tan suave y relajante como un bálsamo.―Princesa, los deseos por los que entraste a este reino pueden parecer sinceros a simple vista, pero los dos sabemos que el sufrimiento de tu prometido no es la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí. Después de todo, puedes engañar a cualquiera, pero no puedes engañar a tu propio corazón. En realidad, tu estas aquí para probarte, quieres saber tu fortaleza. Quieres conocerte a ti misma. Las adversidades por las que pasaste para llegar a mí son un ejemplo de tus miedos y anhelos. Espero que Cynthia haya podido protegerte, adecuadamente.―

―Ella cuidó de mí muy bien, majestad.― Se anima hablar.―Con el debido respeto, yo vine aquí con la esperanza de poder ayudar a mi prometido. Ha sufrido demasiado, verlo en ese estado me ha conmocionado tanto a tal grado que he actuado impertinentemente. Desesperada, busco una forma de acabar con su dolor.―Gira su rostro, escondiendo su mirada. No quiere que el rey la vea llorar.―No puedo soportar verlo así. Por ello, le imploro por su ayuda. Por favor.―Cruza su mirada con la del rey. Esperando poder convencerlo, de llegar a lo profundo de su corazón.

Acaricia con su mano izquierda la mejilla empapada de la chica, limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas que intentan escapar de sus ojos. Solo para convertirse en gemas una vez que su dedo haga contacto con ellas.―Si es lo que deseas, mi princesa.―Aquella última frase causa un ligero temblor en la espina dorsal de la joven e inunda su corazón de un sentimiento inexplicable.―Entonces, hablemos de negocios.―La invita a tomar asiento nuevamente mientras una sirvienta entra con una bandeja de té para ambos.―Estos serán los términos, iré contigo al reino de la luz a ayudar a tu prometido con la condición de que tenga inmunidad política. No podrán entrar a mi reino mientras yo no este. Además de tener libertad de ir a donde yo quiera cuando yo quiera.―

―Esa libertad será limitada. Podrás ir a donde quieras, pero con supervisión mía o de algún ser de la luz que sea destinado para ello.―reafirma a su proposición.

Hace una mueca de molestia, no quería tener a una niñera siguiéndolo a todas partes.― Esta bien, aceptaré esos términos sí usted, princesa, será la persona encargada de supervisarme.―Le regala un guiño mientras sonríe seductoramente.

Se sonroja ante el gesto. Trata de parecer lo más profesionalmente posible.―Dalo por hecho.―Emocionada por la participación del rey, contesta. Toma la taza que la sirvienta le ofrece con suma alegría mientras se dispone a tomar un sorbo.―

―Perfecto. Ahora solo falta fijar el precio.―Juntas sus palmas contento.―

―¿El precio?― Pregunta sorprendida y dudosa.

―Acaso creías que iba a ser un acto de caridad.―Responde con burla ante la inocencia de la joven. Gesto que causó un ceño fruncido en la morena. Estaba empezando a creer que el joven rey no era tan malvado como creían, lamentablemente se ha equivocado.―Debo recibir algo a cambio. Algo proporcional a lo pedido. Recuerde que la vida de alguien está en riesgo, debe ser algo muy valioso.―

―¿Qué puede ser ese algo tan valioso?― Exclama entre dientes, decepcionada por el joven.

―Eso, mi princesa, es algo que tienes en tu poder.―Se acerca a ella, coloca ambas manos en los reposabrazos del sillón. Acorralándola en el lugar, la joven se sonroja ante la cercanía del rey. Aquella mirada de acero la pone nerviosa, su cuerpo tiembla. Sentimientos encontrados inundan su mente, está asustada, pero a la vez excitada. ¿Cómo puede el rey oscuro causarle tales emociones? El ser más despiadado del universo. El joven sonríe complacido al ver el ligero temblor de la joven, aquellos ojos inocentes lo observan asustados y expectantes a su siguiente movimiento. El tintineo de la taza que la muchacha tiene en su poder es la muestra palpable de su nerviosismo. Agradece que su vida se ha basado en el engaño, de otra forma no podría esconder ante ella el desgarrador deseo que siente por tomarla en brazos y adorarla de pies a cabezas. Esta niña lo tiene loco.―Quiero esto.―Toca con su mano izquierda el pecho de la joven mientras le sonríe enigmáticamente.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

 **Comenten por favor, quiero saber que les pareció esta nueva narrativa.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Saludos**


	2. Capítulo I: El acuerdo

**Agradezco a BIacksword por su comentario. Muchas gracias, tus palabras me motivaron a continuar. Espero escuchar más de ti.**

 **De igual forma, agradezco a aquellos que se han detenido a leerla.**

 **Sin más, continúo con la historia.**

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Los ojos azules de la joven se abren en signo de sorpresa ante tal petición, nerviosa hunde su cuerpo al sillón tratando de guardar distancia del rey oscuro. ¿Cómo pudo percatarse de ello? Siempre ha sido muy cuidadosa, lo ha mantenido escondido detrás de su ropa todo el tiempo que estuvo en presencia de él. Respira hondamente para esconder su sorpresa y temor, con voz trémula responde.

—No entiendo de lo que me esta hablando, su majestad—.Una sonrisa ladina aparece en el rostro del caballero, se irgue observándola con diversión.

—Me temo que fingir demencia no le ayudará en nada, princesa. Se de la existencia de dicho objeto. Tal vez, para cualquier otro ser será difícil de detectar la presencia del sello pero no esta tratando con cualquier sujeto. No lo olvide, princesa—Vuelve a acorralarla en el sillón mientras con una voz grave y dulce exclama—Se encuentra a mi merced—.

Molesta y confundida por la respuesta del rey oscuro, lo empuja para alejarlo de ella mientras se irgue y posa la taza en la mesa cercana. Responde con cierto enojo e indignación—Le sugiero que me guarde respeto, su majestad. Tal vez, nos encontremos en su reino pero yo no dejo de ser la princesa del reino Oceanum.—La joven observa la diversión en los ojos del rey, estando de pie puede percatarse de lo alto que es el joven. Incluso más alto que el príncipe Rubí. Aquella sonrisa ladina no se ha borrado de su rostro.

El joven de cabellos platinados se acerca a la morena, sin que la princesa se percate, descansa su mano derecha en la cintura de la muchacha tocándola ligeramente. La observa fijamente, aquellos ojos iracundos como el océano lo hipnotizan, acerca su rostro mientras su mano izquierda roza suavemente la mejilla de la joven deslizándola por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula donde reposa las yemas de sus dedos por unos instantes.

Zafiro no pudo evitar el temblor que viaja por su espina dorsal ante tal tacto osado del rey oscuro. Sus ojos son atraídos por aquellos orbes plateados, no puede alejar su mirada de ellos. Siente que su corazón se ha detenido y su sangre acaba de migrar a sus mejillas. Observa discretamente el rostro delicado y varonil del joven, su nariz puntiaguda, sus pómulos tan suaves y aquellos labios tan tentadores pareciera un ser etéreo.

Poco a poco va perdiendo su sonrisa ladina, sus labios quedan entre abiertos. Expectantes a lo que parece ser inminente, se esfuerza por tomar el control de la situación. Se encuentra en una zona peligrosa, esta jovencita logra despertar en él sensaciones que creyó perdidas hace tiempo. Sutilmente acaricia la cadena antes de revelar aquel amuleto que escondía la princesa. Entrecierra sus ojos plateados admirando el rostro suave y hermoso de la joven hasta toparse con los labios sonrosados y entreabiertos (como los suyos) con voz suave, grave y anhelante responde—Esto es lo que deseo, mi princesa—.

Puede sentir la pesadez del ambiente que los rodea, es asfixiante, la cubre y estruja por completo. Necesita tomar aire para sentirse ligera; tal vez, los labios del joven rey pueden ayudarle. Entrecierra sus ojos azules sin dejar de observar al caballero. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella? ¿Cómo puede obedecer a ese despiadado ser? El rey de la oscuridad es mas peligroso de lo que pensó. Es un hombre poderoso, imponente, que puede hacer que te inclines ante él voluntariamente. Ella no debe, no puede caer en su juego. Siente los dedos del rey buscar entre sus ropas la joya del mar, sabe que es lo que desea. Se aleja de él al verse expuesta, los nervios recorren su cuerpo. Toma entre sus manos la joya, sus cejas se contraen en preocupación y tristeza. Temerosa, trata de esconderse de la mirada penetrante del joven. Su voz se escucha tan débil y temblorosa—no puedo—se regaña mentalmente, respira profundamente para normalizar su ritmo cardiaco, se esfuerza en regular su voz—Mi padre me dio esta joya, solo puedo entregársela a aquel con quien pasaré el resto de mi vida—dirige su mirada azulada a los platinados orbes del joven. Suspira mientras cierra sus ojos por unos instantes—debe haber algo más que puedo ofrecerle, su majestad—.

El rey oscuro toma asiento nuevamente en señal de derrota, suspira con tristeza falsa mientras juega con la taza de té pasando su dedo índice por el contorno—Es una lastima, mi princesa. Es lo único que deseo—Acerca la taza a sus labios sin perder la vista de la joven, deleitándose del sufrimiento y pena que inunda a la hija de Kyogre. Entrecierra sus ojos plateados, vuelve a su rostro aquella sonrisa ladina. Con cierto tono dramático y fatalista declara—Que infortunio ¿No lo cree princesa? Interesante las vueltas que da el destino, el ayer parece tan lejano—La mente de la joven libera una batalla interna entre su deber y lo que es correcto, sus ojos azules observan al rey tomar un sorbo de su té. La voz grave del amo de la oscuridad parece acuchillar su pecho de culpa y pesadez—Parece que ha pasado toda una vida de aquellos días en los cuales corría alegre intentando escapar del abrazo fuerte de su prometido, en un tierno juego de enamorados. Ahora, es usted quien decide si vive o muere—Sonríe al ver el respingo de la joven ante las ultimas palabras —A mi parecer, no debería ser difícil la decisión. Después de todo, usted lo ama ¿No es así?—A su memoria regresa aquella escena en el quiosco, sus ojos azules se llenan de lagrimas. Ella lo ama, lo ama demasiado. Ha esperado tanto por ese día, lo ha anhelado tanto. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa escena le desgarro el alma? Se abraza a si misma en un intento de consuelo, ese hombre es tan despiadado. Fue una tonta al creer que ella podía resolverlo sola, que podría dominar al rey oscuro. Ahora esta atrapada, ha caído en su trampa. Fue una tonta.

El joven observa como la princesa se irgue poco a poco dirige su ojos azules llenos de lagrimas hacia él, respira profundamente antes de hablar con una voz ligeramente entrecortada—Entiendo las implicaciones de su propuesta, acepto el precio a pagar—El rey oscuro sonríe con deleite ante la decisión de la joven, dejando su taza de lado se acerca a ella murmurando unas palabras irreconocibles por la joven mientras gira su muñeca izquierda. Se detiene a un paso de ella, realiza un ligera reverencia antes de contestar —Tiene mi palabra, mi princesa, salvaré a su prometido—Sin esperar palabra de ella, toma la joya con su mano izquierda (rozando levemente con la yema de sus dedos la clavícula de la joven) arrebatándole el collar. La joven castaña exclama un ligero grito de sorpresa al sentir la fuerza con la que el rey rompe la cadena de su cuello. El muchacho de cabellos plateados observa fascinado la pieza, es un excelente trabajo artesanal pero sobre todo es un sello muy complejo. Su rostro pálido muestra una sonrisa socarrona, es todo un reto sin duda alguna.

Centrado en la joya que yace en sus dedos, exclama distraído.—Descanse todo lo que pueda princesa, mañana saldremos a primera hora—Sale de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirarla. La joven de cabellos castaños se deja caer al suelo permitiendo que las lagrimas se desborden por sus mejillas sin importarle que sus sollozos se escuchen por toda la mansión. El pacto ha sido sellado, el príncipe Rubí pronto se recuperara pero a que costo.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Entra a su estudio sin dejar de mirar la joya que sus dedos delgados abrazan. Puede sentir la fuerza del sello, es una magia antigua y compleja, la vida de la muchacha ha sido atada a tal objeto pero tiene la certeza que él puede deshacer cualquier magia. Tomará su tiempo pero podrá revertir el efecto del sello y devolver lo que ha sido arrebatado. Los dedos de su mano derecha posa por el lomo de los libros que descansan en el librero de su estudio, las paredes de la habitación se ven tapizada por un sin fin de textos de magia antigua en un idioma olvidado por la humanidad. Pierde la vista del objeto por unos momentos para identificar los libros que necesita para cumplir su tarea, marcándolos con su dedo índice—a parece un símbolo de vórtice en ellos—se gira sin previo aviso para dirigirse a otra sección de la habitación donde un escritorio repleto de artilugios de alquimia, papeles, libros y minerales obstruye su paso. Con un movimiento ligero de su muñeca derecha, los libros previamente marcados aparecen en el escritorio. Lee atentamente cada libro hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, a través de su mirada platinada trata de encontrar el tintero y pluma entre el desorden del escritorio. Una vez localizado, deposita la joya en el espacio más cercano disponible de la mesa. Retira su saco para arrojarlo al suelo, en su mente repasa lo leído en los textos además de intentar recordar lo aprendido hace tanto tiempo de sus clases de magia. Inmerso en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, sus dedos delgados desabotonan su camisa con paso tranquilo como si danzaran al compas de una vieja canción. La camisa blanca es abandonada en el mismo lugar que el saco mostrando así su esculpido cuerpo, su torso, pecho y antebrazo derecho se ve repleto de una caligrafía olvidada por el tiempo. Toma la pluma, remojándola un poco en el tintero, escribe en su antebrazo derecho—en el espacio libre que encontró—el nuevo conjuro que ha perfeccionado en su mente. Terminada la tarea, toma un cuchillo delgado que suele utilizar para las cartas y entierra dicho objeto en su dedo índice. Al escurrir la sangre de su dedo, murmura una palabras antes de pasar su mano por ciertos símbolos localizados en su abdomen. Un sello de magia antigua se ilumina en el suelo, rodeándolo a él y alzando la joya del mar que de igual forma se ve atrapada entre dos orbitas con símbolos y figuras. Siente la magia fluir de él y de la joya, sonríe socarrona mente. Sabía que podría abrir aquellas barreras, aún falta mucho para desaparecer por completo al sello pero logró perforar una parte de la magia.

Sus cabellos plateados se ondean con el movimiento rápido de su cabeza, su mirada se centra en otra parte de la habitación donde unos estantes con minerales y demás sustancias ocupan el lugar. Suspira, ahora debe enfocarse en la tarea principal—salvar al prometido de la princesa—con cierto desgane y cansancio camina hacia el lugar marcando cada objeto que requiere con el característico vórtice. La magia del sello lo ha drenado un poco pero nada que un descanso no solucione. Sabía que sería una tarea difícil pero nunca rechaza la oportunidad de un reto mucho menos uno tan complicado como el que se le presenta. Hace años que no ha presenciado tal poder y magia antigua. Desde aquel tiempo en que su padre aún vivía. Por tales razones es que aceptó las consecuencias de su pequeño experimento—Un objeto tan inmerso en su portador, es algo peligroso. Puede costarle la vida ¿en qué estabas pensando, Birch?—Murmura para si el rey oscuro.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Se despierta asustada y desorientada, observa su alrededor mientras las sabanas de seda se deslizan por su cuerpo dejando al descubierto su torso. El tirante izquierdo de su vestido de noche se desliza por su hombro, la habitación se ve iluminada por el fuego de las velas. Las gruesas cortinas cubren las ventanas, su mente trabaja rápido rememorando los eventos ocurridos los últimos días. Toma una posición sentada en la mullida cama y abraza sus piernas mientras reposa su frente en sus rodillas. Todo ha sido real y no una elaborada pesadilla como tanto desea. No puede evitar llorar nuevamente, sus ojos deben estar hinchados y sus mejillas manchadas por las lagrimas derramadas. Le sorprende ver que aun tiene las suficientes lagrimas para continuar su pena, los sutiles sollozos que escapan de sus labios alertan a los demás habitantes. El pokemon de fuego y hielo se acercan a la cama de su querida ama, Toro no soporta la vista desgarradora que se presenta delante de ella con sumo cuidado sube a la cama para lograr abrazarla y traerla hacia si. Tratando vanamente de trasmitirle el calor que su alma necesita, se siente impotente ante las circunstancias que envuelven a su querida princesa. Glaceon se acerca tímidamente a la muchacha restregando su mejilla en su pierna para brindarle consuelo.

Un golpeteo ligero en la puerta llama la atención de los inquilinos, seguida de una voz aguda—¿Se encuentra despierta, princesa? ¿Necesita ayuda para alistarse?— Con una voz ronca por tanto llorar, responde la muchacha de ojos azules—Me vendría bien algo de ayuda—La puerta se abre dejando el paso a dos mucamas quienes deciden ignorar la escena que se presenta delante de ellas y se dedican a sus tareas. La joven sirvienta de cabellos negros revisa las velas del lugar, asegurándose que se encuentren encendidas mientras la segunda muchacha de cabellos castaños se dirige al cuarto de baño para preparar la tina. Desganada, la princesa se levanta de la cama con ayuda de su fiel amiga Toro para dirigirse al cuarto de baño donde la mucama ha terminado de llenar la tina con flores y esencias. Los pokemons esperan a su ama en la pequeña sala del lugar mientras observan a la primera sirvienta acomodar la cama y escoger la ropa de la princesa para después ayudar a su compañera. La joven mujer acomoda unos cabellos sueltos detrás de su oreja, cubre a la joven con una bata, una vez secada por su compañera. La habitante de los mares toma asiento en la silla de la vanidad, inmersa en su pena ignora totalmente el arduo labor que realizan las mucamas para peinarla y maquillarla. En el momento en que una de las sirvientas aprieta el corsé es cuando se percata de la vestimenta tan diferente a su reino. Una ropa tan impráctica a su parecer que lastima y desfigura el cuerpo ¿Cómo es posible que acepten esta tortura? Incluso la estética de este reino logra oprimir su alma.

Toro y Glaceon siguen a su ama quien es guiada por las mucamas a una parte de la mansión, la joven de ojos azules camina con la cabeza gacha. No intenta esconder su tristeza, su pena no le permite percatarse de sus alrededores y sin darse cuenta se ve de frente a una puerta de caoba. La mucama de cabellos cenizas toca ligeramente, al escuchar un adelante abre la puerta para brindarle el paso a la joven princesa. La morena respira hondamente mientras cierra los ojos, exhala poco a poco para mantener su enfoque y despejar su mente. Con una mirada decidida, aparenta seguridad. Deja atrás su pena. Toma entre sus manos la falda del vestido para no arrastrarlo por el suelo y entra a la habitación solo para sorprenderse una vez dentro. Estantes con libros, minerales y sustancias tapizan las paredes laterales. Al frente, observa la espalda ancha del rey de las sombras quien observa a su reino desde la ventana del lugar. La joven princesa se acerca con cuidado hasta toparse con el escritorio del rey, sin dedicarle ninguna mirada le indica con un leve movimiento a la salida de la habitación. Confundida, sigue al joven de cabellos plateados sin cuestionar sus acciones. El rey oscuro se detiene en una de las tantas habitaciones del pasillo, abre la puerta dando el pase a la princesa quien entra mostrándose inmutable y negándose a dirigirle la mirada por lo que recibe del muchacho una sonrisa burlona.

La joven reconoce el lugar como la habitación en la cuál sello su destino, un atisbo de tristeza se cruza en los ojos azules de la princesa pero rápidamente desaparece llenándose nuevamente de determinación. A pesar de ello, el rey pudo percatarse del ligero cambio de la joven. Aunque no lo pareciera, el caballero no ha perdido de vista a la habitante del océano por ningún momento. Sin mencionar nada al respecto, entra a la habitación para tomar entre sus manos un orbe de vidrio donde se aprecia los continentes y regiones del planeta pintados magníficamente—¿Es usted zurda o diestra?—La voz varonil del rey oscuro inunda la habitación silenciosa excepto por el suave crepitar de las llamas. La morena sorprendida por la rara pregunta responde algo insegura—Soy diestra.—Por primera vez en todo el día sus miradas se cruzan, la princesa experimenta nuevamente esas sensaciones extrañas que provocan un calor en su cuerpo. Sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente y culpa al corsé por la perdida de aliento, el caballero de ojos plateados jadea imperceptiblemente ante la belleza de la joven en aquel vestido, intenta esconder el tamborileo de su corazón.—Mi princesa ¿Podría prestarme su mano derecha por unos instantes?— Inconscientemente, el rey oscuro suaviza su voz tomando aquel sonido seductor usado en la noche anterior. Un ligero temblor se presenta en la espina dorsal de la joven al recordar los hechos pasados, algo indecisa, extiende su brazo derecho hacia el rey mostrándole la palma de la mano. Sin dejar de mirar aquellos hermosos ojos cual zafiros, se acerca a ella hasta depositar en su mano el orbe. Retomando su voz, señala la pared de a lado—El orbe funciona como una brújula, observe el mapa a lado suyo. Se percatará, que la brújula coincide con las regiones del mapa.— La muchacha sorprendida y curiosa, observa detenidamente el orbe confirmando lo dicho por el rey oscuro. Una sonrisa ligera se asoma por los labios del caballero al ver el rostro maravillado de la princesa. Subconscientemente, le parece de lo más adorable la curiosidad de la castaña. Sin indagar más en aquel pensamiento, continua con su explicación—Debe imaginarse en su mente al lugar donde desee ir, la brújula lo localizará en el mapa y señalará su destino.—Un ligero atisbo de amargura inunda su voz—Le pido su ayuda para localizar el reino de Terra, mi memoria del lugar se encuentra nublada. Hace mucho que no he tenido el placer de visitar el reino de luz.—Nuevamente vuelve a sentir aquella opresión en su corazón al detectar la tristeza del rey, no sabe que le sucede pero desearía borrar aquel dolor que inunda al caballero. Observa el orbe, cierra sus ojos, su mente se llena de aquellos campos tapizados de flores que tanto conoce. De repente, siente un calor desprenderse de su cuerpo al orbe. Sorprendida, abre sus ojos azules ¿Será magia?—Ahora debe colocar el orbe en su pedestal.—La morena sonríe inconscientemente al percatarse de la ligera sonrisa del rey, se dirige al escritorio de su majestad para colocar el orbe. Un ligero brillo y un sonido le indican que puede proceder. El joven de cabellos plateados toma un maletín de su escritorio para abrir la puerta adyacente a ellos de la cual la muchacha no se había percatado hasta ahora—Después de usted, mi princesa.—Sin entender muy bien las implicaciones de su pequeña participación en el hechizo del rey, toma su vestido para dirigirse a la puerta.

Cruzando el umbral se sorprende enormemente al sentir los rayos del sol tocar su piel, el brillo de la luz la ciega por un momento hasta que sus ojos azules se adapten. Se maravilla al presenciar los grandes arboles llenos de un hermoso follaje verde ser mecidos por el viento, al igual que el pasto que sus zapatos de tacón pisan. El dulce aroma de las flores llena sus fosas nasales; reconociendo el lugar, su corazón da un latido de sorpresa y placer. Sin mirar atrás da unos cuantos pasos, cierra sus ojos mientras extiende sus brazos pidiéndole al sol bañarla en su luz. A pesar del regocijo por regresar a su mundo de luz, su corazón siente un atisbo de culpa ante el placer de su cuerpo.

El rey oscuro observa en un silencio absoluto la hermosa vista delante suyo, la princesa de los mares se ve bañada de aquella molesta luz que sorprendentemente ayuda pronunciar la belleza de la joven. El color de sus suaves mejillas entonan con las flores rosadas que inundan el campo, el suave viento juega con las hebras acarameladas mostrando así la espalda desnuda de la princesa. El vestido blanco parece resplandecer con la luz que rodea a la joven dándole una apariencia etérea. Verla así en un campo de flores, bañada en luz, en aquel vestido blanco—el cual, la cola del vestido comienza a llenarse de los pequeños pétalos arrastrados por el viento—no puede pensar más en que la dulce e inocente princesa no le pertenece ni al océano, ni a la tierra y mucho menos a él. Aquel pensamiento provoca un presión en su corazón desconocida por el joven, entender que aquel ser es sublime y él como vil pecador no merece posar su mirada platinada a tal presencia. La voz suave de la princesa de los mares lo saca de sus pensamientos.

—Me ha sorprendido, su majestad. Pensé que nuestro viaje sería más largo. Recuerdo muy bien que el recorrido que tome para llegar a usted me llevó mucho tiempo.— El rey oscuro responde con una sonrisa ladina.—Soy el rey del reino oscuro, viajar a través de él es algo tan sencillo de hacer para mí. Además, soy partidario de las artes antiguas. Viajar entre reinos, es como un juego de niños.—Huye su mirada platinada de la de ella, se ve tan brillante y majestuosa erguida delante de él que le es difícil concentrarse. Aquella ligera sonrisa y ojos curiosos lo están provocando, lo incitan a dar un paso. La joven lo observa sin entender sus intenciones, ladea ligeramente su cabeza provocando que sus cabellos castaños se meneen con el movimiento. El rey oscuro, sin percatarse de sus acciones se acerca a ella sigilosamente como rodeando a una presa. La morena siente un cambio en el ambiente, sin saber la razón, su cuerpo se estremece en estado de alerta.

Toro y Glaceon que acaban de salir por la misma puerta observan los acontecimientos delante de ellos. El pokemon de fuego y hielo, preocupados por su ama, deciden actuar para detener a aquel indeseable ser solo para ser detenidos por una fuerte opresión. Al levantar la vista, se percatan de la fuerza del rey oscuro. El joven de cabellos como la luna, se acerca cada vez más. Observa lo frágil y hermosa que se ve la princesa de los mares rodeada de aquella luz, se percata del intento de la joven por mantenerse segura al acercar sus manos a su pecho. Al encontrarse unos cuantos pasos de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces, extiende su brazo izquierdo para tocar la suavidad de la piel morena de aquel ser etéro pero se ve interrumpido bruscamente por el filo de una espada que hábilmente logra esquivar dando un paso de lado. Al reconocer a su atacante como un soldado del reino Terra, se ve acorralado por un grupo de samuráis quienes lo apartan de la princesa de los mares para rodearlo con sus espadas. Logra ocultar su sorpresa con una sonrisa ladina mientras despreocupadamente pasa su mano izquierda por sus cabellos plateados, exclamando con cierto sarcasmo—Había escuchado que el recibimiento de los habitantes de Terra era muy cálido pero nunca me imagine que tanto. No tenían que haberse molestado—.

La joven de cabellos acaramelados, preocupada, intercede por él.—¡Deténganse, por favor! ¡No le hagan daño! ¡Él es un invitado mío!—El líder del grupo la observa de soslayo, sin dejar de amenazar al rey oscuro con su espada, responde—¿De qué esta hablando, princesa? Él es el rey de las tinieblas, es el causante de tanta pena y sufrimiento de los seres de la luz. Debería estar desangrándose en el suelo hasta morir—.

—Eso sería muy penoso, creo que pasaré esa parte—. Es interrumpido por la voz burlona del rey oscuro quien recibe a respuesta una mirada de muerte del líder del grupo.

—Entiendo su consternación y lo importante que es para usted atrapar al rey oscuro pero él es el único que puede salvar al príncipe Rubí. Por favor, le ruego coronel Fujitaka que deje de lado sus penas por el bien del príncipe. Al menos, hasta que se recupere.—La princesa se acerca al líder del grupo, posa su mano derecha en su hombro mientras le implora por el bienestar del joven. Fujitaka dirige su mirada a los profundos ojos azules de la morena, aquellos orbes son tan cautivadores que lo dejan mudo por unos instantes. El rey oscuro frunce sus cejas plateadas ante la escena delante de él, sin pensarlo, toma la mano de la princesa para acercarla a él. Tomando de sorpresa a todos, coloca su mano izquierda en la cintura de la joven mientras se posiciona delante de ella, en una forma protectora, para alejarla del líder.

Responde con cierto tenor de molestia—No es necesario que se moleste princesa, yo me encargaré de esto.— La joven sorprendida por las acciones del rey, solo atina a observarlo con sus ojos bien abiertos.—Puede creerme que venir a este lamentable reino no sería mi primera opción pero si estoy aquí es para cumplir con los deseos de mi amada princesa quien es tan misericordiosa y ha decidido interceder por el príncipe de fuego. Al menos que usted desee la muerte del siguiente al trono del reino Terra, será mejor que me permitan pasar.—Exclama el rey con actitud altanera y menospreciando al coronel.

El coronel Fujitaka responde con una mirada llena de odio y rencor hacia el rey oscuro pero la plegaria de la prometida de su señor lo obliga a bajar su arma siendo seguido por sus compañeros.—Más vale que sus intenciones con el príncipe Rubí sean nobles. De lo contrario, no me perderé la oportunidad de atravesarle el corazón con mi espada.—

—Si es que puedes tomar la oportunidad.—Responde con soberbia el joven de cabellos plateados.

—Coronel Fujitaka, ¿Sería tan amable de escoltarnos al palacio?— La morena se interpone entre los dos para aliviar el ambiente tenso. El samurái realiza una reverencia ante la joven para después guiarlos hacia el palacio del reino Terra.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

El rey del reino de Terra responde con cierto enojo ante los débiles intentos de sus mejores doctores por aliviar el dolor de su primogénito. No puede creer la incompetencia de esos ancianos, tantos años de estudio y tanto dinero invertido por ellos parece no ser suficiente para curar el mal que acongoja a su querido hijo. Alzando la voz aún más declara—Mi hijo esta perdiendo cada vez más minutos de vida con el tiempo que se tardan en resolver su enfermedad. A este paso, él estará muerto antes de que consigan la cura. ¡Para esto e invertido tanto en ustedes, le he colmado de riquezas y brindado todo los libros raros que han querido! ¡Para que fracasen rotundamente en el momento de demostrar su valía!—. Los doctores, asustados por la ira de su rey, responden entrecortadamente.

—Su majestad, debe entender que el mal que padece el príncipe Rubí es uno desconocido. Ninguno de nuestros textos muestran enfermedades con síntomas similares, es difícil encontrar una cura si no sabemos que es lo que perjudica a nuestro señor.— El rey se prepara para otra gran reprimenda cuando es detenido por su viejo y querido amigo de cabellos castaños.

—Norman, creo que es suficiente por hoy. Debes permitirles seguir investigando, amonestarlos no les dará la cura ante la enfermedad que padece el joven Rubí. — Toma del brazo derecho a su amigo para guiarlo a la entrada de la habitación. A regañadientes, el rey de Terra sigue a su amigo. Dejando atrás al grupo de ancianos. Al llegar al pasillo y antes de que pudiera decirle algo a su amigo, es interrumpido por un guardia del palacio.

—Mi señor.—Realiza una reverencia antes de hablar.—Hemos encontrado a la princesa de los mares.—No puede continuar con su mensaje por que es interrumpido rápidamente por el hombre de cabellos castaños.—¿Dónde se encuentra mi hija? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No le ha pasado nada malo?— El hombre toma por los hombros al guardia exigiéndole el paradero de la princesa con suma preocupación e histeria. El rey de fuego separa a su amigo del guardia, tratando de calmarlo.

—Permítele hablar primero, lo importante es que la han encontrado.—Se gira hacia el desorientado guardia.—Por favor, continua.—El guardia sale de su sorpresa para responderle a su rey.

—Sus majestades, la princesa de los mares se encuentra bien pero se les solicita su presencia en el trono. La princesa ha traído un invitado al palacio, asegura que él puede salvar la vida del príncipe Rubí.—Los reyes, sorprendidos por lo dicho por el guardia, salen corriendo del pasillo hacia la sala del trono.

Se detienen ambos bruscamente al encontrarse delante de ellos aquella distinguible cabellera plateada, perplejos, los soberanos solo atinan mirar con sorpresa a su más ferviente némesis quien al sentirse observado se gira para mirarlos con picardía.

—Me temo que el tiempo ha hecho mella en ustedes, sus majestades.—Exclama con cierta burla el rey oscuro mientras realiza una reverencia a forma de juego. Zafiro, al escuchar las palabras del joven se gira para encontrarse con los reyes del reino Terra y Oceanum completamente sorprendidos, asustados y molestos. Intenta hablar pero es interrumpida por el rey Norman.

—¡Guardias! ¡Atrápenlo!—Ante la orden de su rey, los guardias se disponen a acorralar al joven pero la princesa intercede por él.—¡Deténganse! ¡He dicho que es un invitado mío!—Pero su participación es interrumpida al ser arrastrada lejos del rey oscuro. La joven exclama un grito de sorpresa y dolor por el fuerte apretón que su padre le proporcionó al tomar su muñeca para alejarla del joven de cabellos plateados.

—Pero ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Zafiro? ¿Qué no sabes quien es él? ¿Por qué te encuentras a lado de tan insufrible ser?—Exclama fuera de sí el rey de los mares quien sin percatarse del daño que le provoca a su hija, le exige respuestas mientras aprieta más su agarre a causa de la furia que se desborda por sus venas. La muchacha responde con cierto dolor.—Padre, me estas lastimando.—Pero el soberano de los océanos no escucha su plegaria y le exige respuestas.

—La joven le ha pedido claramente que la deje ir, caballero.—El joven rey sale en su defensa mientras exclama con extrema frialdad y entre dientes tratando de controlar su ira delante de los soberanos de Terra y Oceanum.

—Guarda silencio. Este asunto no te concierne a ti, bastardo.—Sin poder controlarse más, un circulo de invocación se dibuja debajo del rey de cabellos plateados donde una fuerza oscura con forma de Absol aparece y arrastra consigo al soberano de los mares, lanzándolo así hacia la pared. Sin esperar respuesta de su rey, los guardias acorralan entre espadas, nuevamente, al joven de orbes de acero. Steven cierra sus ojos tratando de controlarse por medio de ejercicios de respiración.

La princesa de los mares observa sorprendida al joven rey antes de dirigirse a lado de su padre quien es ayudado por unos de los sirvientes del reino.—¿Te encuentras bien, padre?—Pero la joven es ignorada por él quien no deja de observar con odio a Steven.

—¡Fue suficiente!—La fuerte voz de Norman se impone en el salón.—No permitiré que arruinen mi sala del trono ni que mancillen el honor de mi reino. Ahora seré yo quien tome las riendas de la situación, quiero saber la razón por la que osas venir a mi reino rey oscuro sabiendo que no eres bienvenido.—El joven lanza un resoplido antes de responder con enojo.—Si el Neandertal que tienes como amigo no hubiera actuado como el incivilizado ser que es, podríamos haber resuelto este asunto como es debido.—Dirige su mirada de acero hacia los ojos negros cual carbón del rey de fuego.—Podemos continuar nuestra conversación en un lugar más cómodo, una taza de té no estaría de más.—Exige sin lugar a replica el muchacho. El rey Norman solo gruñe ligeramente antes de aceptar.

—Díganle a Misake que nos lleve unas tazas de té a la sala de reuniones.—Habla dirigiéndose a uno de sus guardias para proceder su vista al inesperado invitado.—Por este lado, por favor.—Los invita a seguirlos por los pasillos, el rey oscuro se detiene al escuchar las palabras del soberano del mar.

—Tu no iras a otra parte que no sea tu habitación, hablare contigo más tarde de todo este asunto.—Molesto por las acciones de su hija, la amonesta.

—Me temo que eso no será posible, viejo.—Padre e hija observan aquellos ojos platinados observar al rey del reino Oceanum con odio y desprecio.—Yo no iré a ninguna parte sin la princesa.—El soberano del mar se propone a responder el atrevimiento del muchacho cuando es interrumpido por su querido amigo.—Déjalo, Birch. Ya tuve suficiente drama por hoy, solo quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora.—

La joven observa tímidamente a su padre antes de proceder a seguir al rey del fuego pero es interceptada por el joven quien con un ademan ofrece escoltarla. Sus ojos azules se abren de sorpresa y un leve sonrojo inunda sus mejillas, se siente observada por los dos viejos reyes. Dudosa, acepta el gesto del muchacho para continuar su camino hacia la sala. No se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, agacha su mirada en el trayecto. Solo logra percatarse que el joven tomó una flor de uno de los tantos floreros del lugar.

El joven de cabellos platinados toma una camelia en su mano derecha, concentrando su energía en la flor, logra que su tallo se enrosque para formar una pulsera. Sin soltar la flor, deshace el nudo de su corbata para enrollarla en el tallo de la flor. Se ha percatado del deplorable estado de animo de la joven, no sabe porque pero verla así le provoca una sensación de pesadez en su pecho. Le gustaría tanto poder borrar aquella tristeza de sus hermosos orbes azules.

Toma la muñeca lastimada de la joven entre su mano izquierda, la acción a causado un repentino dolor en la muchacha quien a respuesta emite un ligero gemido de dolor. Preocupado, intenta no realizar movimientos bruscos. Con sumo cuidado, enrolla su corbata en la herida seguida de la flor. La joven princesa observa sorprendida y sonrojada las acciones del rey oscuro.—La camelia puede estar cortada pero aun conservaba algo de vida, lo único que hice fue brindarle un poco más de energía para mantenerla viva. De esa forma, podrá pasarte su fuerza y curar tu muñeca lastimada. Una vez transmitida la energía, morirá de acuerdo a su tiempo de vida normal.—Habla con una voz suave y amable. Terminado su tarea, se ve atrapado por los hermosos océanos de la joven quien se sonroja más al ver las acciones del rey y escuchar su hipnotizante voz.

Su pequeña interacción no pasa desaperciba por uno de los soberanos, sus ojos castaños se entrecierran con cierta molestia.

El rey de fuego entra a la sala tomando asiento en uno de lo cojines, los invitados toman sus respectivos lugares. Una de las sirvientas les entrega su respectiva tasa de té mientras observa sorprendida a la joven princesa, no se esperaba encontrarla en esta reunión. Sin ánimos de hacer enojar ha su rey, realiza una leve reverencia para retirarse del lugar. Impaciente por respuestas, Norman toma la palabra.—¿Pueden explicarme qué esta pasando aquí?—Dirige su mirada intrigada y molesta a la morena.—¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando, Zafiro? Te desapareces del reino por varios días sin decirnos nada acerca de tu paradero para luego regresar con el rey de las sombras aclamando que él puede ayudar al Rubí. Pensé que querías pasar los últimos días de vida de tu prometido a su lado.—Lo último lo expresa con un tono de reproche. La joven princesa, avergonzada y nerviosa pide la palabra.—Si me permite explicarle, yo no podía soportar más ver al príncipe Rubí sufrir tanto.—Habla con una voz temblorosa sin despegar la vista de su taza de té, no quiere llorar más pero las lagrimas se empiezan a acumular en sus ojos azules.—Me era insoportable verlo así, si había algo que pudiera hacer por él lo haría sin pensarlo más.—Sus dos orbes observar con tristeza a los ojos color carbón del rey de fuego.—Logre escuchar entre murmullos a uno de los médicos de la corte, decía que la enfermedad que atormenta al príncipe es inusual. Ellos no podrían saber como curarla, que si tuvieran los libros de magia oscura podrían salvar al príncipe pero que el único ser con ese conocimiento era el rey oscuro.—Nerviosa, intenta explicar mejor sus acciones.—Se que estaría corriendo un gran riesgo pero si existía la mínima posibilidad de salvar al príncipe Rubí no podía dejarla pasar. Así que decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos y fui en busca del rey de las sombras para implorarle por su ayuda.—El nerviosismo y la desesperación causan que su voz se vuelve frágil y hable entrecortadamente.—Es interrumpida por su padre quien más calmado intenta guardar la compostura.

—Podrías habernos dicho y habríamos enviado un grupo especial para comunicarnos con él. No era necesario que tu fueras, te arriesgaste demasiado. Fue muy imprudente de tu parte, Zafiro. Eres la heredera al trono de Oceanum; sí algo te hubiera pasado, el reinos se quedaría sin soberano. Creí que eras más sensata, no me malinterpretes, me alegra mucho que vieras por tu prometido pero recuerda que tu obligación esta para tu pueblo.—El rey de los mares seguiría amonestando a su hija si no fuera por el joven rey que interrumpe su diatriba.

—Te equivocas, viejo.—El padre de la princesa lo observa con odio ante su despectiva forma de referirse a él.—Si hubiera ido una comitiva, habría creído que era una declaración de guerra. El hecho de que la princesa quisiera entrar a mis dominios solo con su compañero, me dio a entender que sus intenciones eran nobles.—Explica el joven rey seriamente para después proceder a tomar de su tasa de té.—A mi parece, la princesa fue sensata.—Dirige su atención al soberano del reino de Terra para interceder por la muchacha.—Le prometí a la princesa que salvaría la vida del joven Rubí y pienso cumplirlo. Podemos tomar mi estadía en este lugar como un cese al fuego temporal, nuestra enemistad no se perdonara con esto, es solo una pausa ante un evento inesperado.—Juega con el borde de la taza de té mientras habla. Norman lo escudriña con la mirada mientras responde con cierto escepticismo a las intenciones del joven. —¿Cómo se realmente que esto no lo ves como una oportunidad para lastimar al príncipe Rubí y sacar ventaja de esta guerra?—

Sonríe ladinamente el joven de cabellos como la luna, respondiendo a su pregunta despreocupadamente.—No puedes estar seguro de eso.—Su sonrisa burlona se ensancha más ante sus siguientes palabras.—Pero no te queda otra opción, ¿o sí?—Molesto ante la situación en la que se ve envuelto, Norman intenta tomar las riendas nuevamente.—De acuerdo, aceptaré la tregua temporal.—Zafiro deja escapar un suspiro, se encontraba tan preocupada por la respuesta del padre de Rubí que no se dio cuenta que retenía la respiración, sus labios dibujan una leve sonrisa. El rey oscuro observa de soslayo el gesto de la joven lo cual causa una sensación de tranquilidad y alegría en su pecho, dirige su mirada al rey de fuego para mostrarle una sonrisa de suficiencia al verse ganador.—Siempre creí que eres una persona inteligente, Norman. Me alegro ver que no estaba equivocado.—El rey de fuego gruñe levemente ante la sonrisa del joven.—No creas que podrás moverte libremente, tendrás a un guardia que te acompañará a todos lados.—Es interrumpido por el joven rey.—Sobre eso Norman, me temo que la princesa y yo llegamos a un acuerdo.—Comenta con falsa pena y culpa.—No es que quiera burlar tu autoridad pero el trato es con la princesa de los mares, seguro lo entiendes ¿no es así?—La sonrisa burlona del rey oscuro provoca molestia al rey de fuego y preocupación y vergüenza a la muchacha. El soberano de los mares estaba apunto de interceden cuando es detenido por su amigo quien le señala que guarde silencio.

Frunce sus cejas oscuras mientras se irgue su espalda en su posición sentada para demostrar su autoridad.—¿En que consiste ese acuerdo?—El joven rey sonríe, toma un sorbo más de su té antes de responder.—Una parte esta cumplida, la princesa me aseguró que habría un cese al fuego. Mi estadía aquí debe ser bien vista pero se que pedir eso sería demasiado. Así, que no se preocupe por esa parte. No le pediré que cambie su actitud ante mí, prefiero la sinceridad aunque no lo crea.—Comenta despreocupadamente.—Acerca de la escolta, accedí a tener una siempre y cuando sea la princesa de los mares quien será mi acompañante.—El soberano de los mares intercede rápidamente.—Eso no pasará, Norman. No puedes aceptar eso.—El rey de fuego vuelve a callar a su viejo amigo, dirige su mirada al castaño para responder a sus reclamos.—Zafiro estará en nuestro palacio por el tiempo que dure la recuperación de Rubí, me haré cargo de su bienestar mientras ella se encuentre en mi reino. Te doy mi palabra, viejo amigo.—El padre de la chica se propone a contestar pero la mirada de su amigo no le da lugar a replica, molesto, observa con odio y desprecio al joven que ha causado en menos de un día la humillación de su persona. El rey de las sombras le sostiene la mirada mientras sonríe con cinismo.—Me imagino que primero querrás establecerte antes de visitar al príncipe, así que uno de mis sirvientes te escoltara a tu alcoba.—La puerta de la sala se abre dando paso a una joven sirvienta quien realiza una reverencia antes de señalar el corredor. Los jóvenes se irguen para seguir a la sirvienta no sin antes dar una ligera reverencia (tímida y nerviosa por parte de la castaña y burlona por parte del joven) a los reyes de fuego y agua. Los dos viejos amigos quedan solos en la sala. Norman suspira al ver la mirada de su amigo, sabe que será una diatriba larga.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

 **Saludos :)**


End file.
